You Mean Nothing
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle did not love. He scorned and loathed the useless emotion, but he knew others could grow to love him and he was not averse to taking advantage of the opportunity.


**A/N:** This is written for the Hardest Challenge where I had to write a Tom/OC fic of 2,500 words in 2 hours. I used the prompt grass and "You mean nothing to me." As well, this is also combined with the Favourite Era Boot Camp with the prompt 'romance', the Favourite Character Boot Camp with the prompt 'love', the Favourite House Boot Camp with the prompt 'used' and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt 'piano'.

)o(

The smell of fresh pine and richly cooked roast meat and pastry met his nose. It called to him making his stomach ache. The portraits and architecture surrounding the room were ancient and from centuries of wizarding history all carefully purchased to create the false illusion of a longstanding proud family. Despite knowing this, his brain and desire for knowledge had him examining each piece with his dark eyes. His body was resting on a cushioned surface, its fabric smooth and soft like the animal had only just lost its battle with death, and his ears were filled with the work of a master pianist drifting to him in perfect harmony.

Even Tom could admit he was in glorious heights of comfort and pleasure as he allowed his sense to be engulfed by richness as he sat quietly in the Avery's family sitting room. It was admittedly not the largest of the pureblood manors he had inhabited; his stay last summer in Nott Manor highlighted a building that was five times the size and even the Lestrange Manor revealed rooms that had truly been in the Lestrange family for centuries, but Tom was in no position to complain.

It was heaven comparable to the orphanage.

Despite the fact the era of bombs raining down on London had seized over the past few years, Tom avoided returning there whenever he could. In his Fifth Year, he had requested and almost begged to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Dippet had used the Chamber of Secrets incident as an excuse to deny him that privilege, but, despite trying times after the incident was well in the background, the man had rejected him.

Tom did not understand. Did he not understand how disgusting and foolish it was to allow a strong and powerful wizard to have to reside with muggles? Did he not know how they made him ill? Did they not know how weak and foolish they were? Did he not know how being in their presence made his self control to not act strain like nothing else?

He probably did not. Tom had heard rumours that Dippet had a long line of muggle relatives and this was probably just another way that the link was highlighted.

For someone without Tom's skill it might have meant the end of his scheme and he would have had no choice but to constantly remain in that dreaded institution during the holidays. However, that was not Tom. He was intelligent, charming and, above all, close to those who mattered. Despite the lack of a family name, he had spent the last few holidays residing in various pureblood manors for as long a duration as was acceptable.

It was where Tom was now. When Christopher Avery had sent him an owl requesting he visit during the Christmas Holidays, Tom had nearly denied the request. Unlike during summer, he could have remained behind during the winter break. He would have even enjoyed the blessed solitude, but logic had motivated him to accept the request. Christopher had been graduated for six months and Tom knew every month he went without seeing him loosened their bond and that was unacceptable. It was not that Tom cared about the boy, but he knew that he was an incredibly useful asset. All of his pureblood allies were when the time came to mount a direct attack.

It was extremely pleasant. He was full, content and amused by the person behind the piano. A year below him at school and without her brother's quick wits, Lavinia Avery was still a sight to behold. Her family had painted her up to ensure her face was well rouged and showed off her high cheek bones. Her lips were dainty and painted a light pink. Her sandy hair was arranged into a tight bun that exposed her swan like neck and made it difficult to ensure his eyes did not drift lower.

He knew she was smitten with him. It was not unusual or even unexpected. Many women were attracted to him. He possessed handsome features, he was intelligent, powerful and he went out of his way to be charming and polite to those who mattered despite their sex.

However, the fact she was smitten continued to amuse him. He enjoyed the knowledge that he could make her blush with the smallest smile and she would do almost anything he requested if he asked her nicely. It was why he remained in the sitting room after the others had retired to the drawing room for a game of cards.

The music finally reached its crescendo in a series of well timed notes and Tom immediately stood with precision clapping his hands together softly. "Well done Miss Avery," he complimented politely as he drew towards her chair. She had quickly turned to face him, her cheeks brightening to an attractive hue as she followed his movements with her eyes. "You have a wonderful gift. I find myself quite envious."

"Thank you, it was only a small piece," she conceded trying to modest like her mother had probably taught her. "I'm sure you could learn quickly."

"Only if I had a good teacher." He stopped in front of her, his eyes tracing over her face with a knowing smirk on his lips. "Would you care to instruct me?"

Her cheeks grew pinker and her smile widened just as he knew it would. "Of course I would love to."

"Thank you." His eyes drifted over the small stool large enough to fit two, but only the people were squashed together. It was exactly what he desired. "If I may be so bold, would I be able to join you."

Her eyes followed his to the stool and she quickly moved aside allowing him room to sit in beside her. As he predicted their legs brushed together and even Tom felt a thrill go through him at the contact. She was beautiful and he could admit he desired her. He desired merely the body of a number of women, but acting was the difference. He was not a fool. He would never be a fool.

"What would you like me to do?" he questioned raising his hands to the keys to show his intentions were innocent; even if they were not.

"I- yes," she murmured fumbling slightly at his close contact as she brought her fingers to rest by his on the keys. "You place your hands like this."

She spread out her dainty gloved hands stretching her right and then left fingers over each ivory button. Tom copied her; his long thin fingers the perfect size to spread over them with ease. "And?"

"Start with this note."

Her finger touched each slowly and one at a time to lead him through. If he was not well prepared with his plan he would have resented it, but he knew what he was doing and ensured his emotions were in check. It was a worthy sacrifice for a perfect opportunity.

People were so predictable. It was simple to manipulate them with ease.

"Yes like that." Her voice was filled with bright complements as he finished the song admittedly slow, but he knew swift and efficient for a beginner. "You're wonderful!"

He knew her words were true, but he had to carefully time his response. "No, Miss Avery. I fear you are the wonderful teacher."

She blushed crimson at the compliment and, with their close quarters it was easy to lean over and press his lips to hers.

His body screamed at him to take what he needed. He wanted more than a kiss and he would have preferred to automatically snake his hands into her robes, but he was patient He knew what he was doing. He fought his natural instincts kissing her softly like girls seemed to prefer. He felt her whimper and melt against him and he knew step one was complete.

)o(

It was so simple. As the time passed off and they returned to Hogwarts Tom's efforts did not halt or hesitate. He knew what he was doing and he could accomplish it with ease. Lavinia's actions and emotions could be predicted at every moment as he took the right chances to escalate his efforts and take what he desired.

At Hogwarts it had its pros and cons. The school was always a source of comfort to him and it also gave him a new tool- jealousy and doubts. Lavinia was not the most attractive and promising young lady at school. She knew he was surrounded by women who he could take and chose from if it crossed his mind. She knew every part of that. She feared that so she was determined to make herself perfect for him.

So she did everything he said.

It was what he wanted. He enjoyed submission. He was powerful and intelligent of course he should be in control. He had not stretched his influence to anything that was too untoward or inappropriate. He was merely waiting for the correct opportunity. He enjoyed knowing he had someone under his power and, in the case of an attractive woman, the knowledge of what he could get her to do was arousing. He could admit that. There was nothing wrong with lust or desire. They were acceptable, but fondness and love were not.

"This way," he urged cupping his hand through her fingers though he strongly disliked the extra contact as he turned the dimly lit corridors of the school. "It won't be too far."

"But Tom," she whimpered her voice revealing some of her uncertainty as she cautiously looked behind each corridor. "What if we are caught out of bed at this hour?"

"Do not fear. Remember you are with the Head Boy." His voice revealed some of his pride indicating to the badge gleaming on his chest before he reached a door half way along the corridor. "It is just in here."

Pushing open one of the doors, he stepped back and allowed her to enter before he followed after her. It was just an empty classroom with nothing important or significant, but it was private and, as he turned and applied various wards and locks to the door he knew they would not be interrupted.

"What is this?" she asked confused her eyes drifting over the simple wooden chairs that were unchanged like she expected a bouquet of roses or some sort of romance. He would not have been foolish enough to drift to such levels. It would do for what he needed.

"Just a time to spend alone," he answered softly ensuring he smiled comfortably as he reached for her hand again. It was a large step so of course it required some reassurances. "You know how I adore spending time with you."

"And I lo-"

He cut her off. He did not need to hear about how she felt. He suspected she loved him. Of course he did not care about her, because he was not weak and foolish to submit to such useless emotions, but he knew he could inspire such feelings. However, allowing her to speak in such a way would bring up the possibility of him being forced to think of an answer that could never be satisfactory.

His lips were more demanding tonight. He abandoned notions of soft and gentle; instead inserting passion and desire. His hands curled around her waist pulling her flush against him so that he could feel a woman close to him for the first time. Her curves felt pleasing up against him and he felt his body react to the natural desire. He did not rub against her, though she felt him press against her stomach and it was enough to break her lips from his.

"I- Tom," she gasped aghast like her mother had no doubt told her was the correct action. "I'm not that type of woman."

"I know," he soothed leaning his hips away from her despite the pleasing contact as he lightly caressed her cheek. "You are amazing, beautiful, intelligent and a pureblood lady, but I care about you so much and want to do this with you."

Compliments always worked wonders. Her aghast look started to disappear as he lightly planted kisses over her jaw and then her neck making her let out a slight moan.

"I would never ever hurt you. I would never ever allow this to be bad for you. I know how precious this is to you and this is why I want to make it special. I want my first time to be with you."

It was all lies. It was all the types of fairy tales girls liked hearing, but it was enough as she slowly nodded. He suspected she was thinking about the others. He suspected she was flattered he was saying this to her and aware he could so easily find someone else.

It was what Tom planned as he kissed her again without waiting for her reply. Her hesitant movement of her lips against his and the way she did not flinch as he pressed her into the wall were enough for him to know that he had been successful.

)o(

Stepping out of the Avery's home his stride was swift as he crossed the turf his mind on the discussion with Christopher. Now having finished Hogwarts he had plans in place and he had now ensured Christopher's allegiance. It was what he desired and it was so simple and flawless.

He had avoided Lavinia, but that was on purpose. He did not need her. He still remembered the evening he had taken her innocence in that empty classroom and while he had her a few times after that his interest was dwindling while hers was intensifying. It was worrying and he would have to address it at some point, but he preferred to get her brother's loyalty first.

However, she had other ideas.

"Tom!" He heard a high pitched voice exclaim from the stairs. Inside he sighed waiting for the conversation he could have predicted as he saw her rush towards him. She must have moved quickly for she did not even wear any shoes. The grass was probably staining her stockings, yet she moved quickly. It stroked to Tom's ego and amused him as she stopped before him. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he replied his voice curt not even making any effort to embrace her. Hurt dashed across her features as well as confusion. His tone had come out of the blue without any hint that it was coming. Now that he had finished with her he could toss her away quickly.

"What about me? You did not speak to me." There was a note of pleading in her voice and he saw her cutch her gloved hands close together.

"That was intentional. I did not want to."

"Where is this coming from?" she demanded her tone slightly higher as she reached for him. "We have something special. We do. You know we do. I love you. You love me."

He pushed her hands away and stepped back his eyes cold. "I do not love you. You mean nothing to me."

He watched as tears streamed down her face slowly running the makeup and running her pretty facade. "T-Tom please. Don't say these things. They are lies I know they are."

"No, they are not," he replied swiftly hoping their conversation was over soon. "Everything else was lies."

She sobbed quietly her body shacking. "You can't be saying you used me. You couldn't I-" Her cheeks reddened and the volume of tears increased. "I came you my- you were my first."

"I suggest you do not tell anyone that." He could not help, but smirked with amusement at her emotional state. "No one will want to marry used goods."

A low whine left her throat like a wounded animal, but he turned his back on her and walked away without the smallest amount of remorse.


End file.
